Almost Enough
by Kellye G
Summary: AU After taking the fall for Sasuke, Itachi killed their entire family, brutally stabbing his father to death. He's sent to an asylum, and Sasuke is sent to live with Dr.Hyuuga and his family. Years later, Sasuke tells Itachi about his engagement...
1. Part One

-glares at - It won't let me edit this in the website. Anyway, here you go. A nice little Ita/Sasu. It's a oneshot with two or three parts. I would write them all tonight, but alas, I have to go see Mama Mia. D God, if it weren't for my mom's birthday, I wouldn't go. It's too…happy. But they have Dancing Queen! And that's like Neji's theme song! See that girl, watch that seen, digging the Dancing Queen. I think all the songs for Mama Mia are by Abba… -shrugs-

Haku and Zabuza are only in here because my Duncan loves Haku, and what is Haku without Zabuza? I would've had Itachi use a gun, but I know only how to shoot one, so yeah… Knives are a lot better, more bloody… -giggles- But, in case of zombies, use a gun. In the brain and not the chest, head shots are the very best. Fidowin! I have to feed my cat now, so enjoy.

**Remember**

Sasuke ran upstairs to hide in his room. He had accidentally knocked over his mother's vase, and he _knew_ that his father wouldn't forgive him. The thought of the pain made his body ache. Tears streamed freely down his face.

As he reached his bedroom, Sasuke opened the door quietly and snuck in. Though his eyes stung, he looked around the room for a place to hide from his father. The closet attracted his attention and he walked carefully past toys to the barely open door. In fear of locking himself in or being suspicious, he left the door open slightly. Sasuke knew his father would look in here, too, but it would at least give him some time to prepare himself.

Clothes draped to the floor, and Sasuke crawled under them careful not to disturb there imperfect perfection. He hid in the far corner of the closet and sat in the fetal position, breathing hard but not crying.

Steps came from outside the room. Sasuke gulped in fear. He heard his door open slowly, the footsteps coming closer to the closet. His father opened the door and paused, his shadow large in the dim light. Then the figure stooped down, crawling under the clothes. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. A face came out from behind the clothes.

"Itachi!" Sasuke whispered happily. Itachi placed his finger on his lips and crawled over to him.

"Quiet, Sasuke. Father is coming soon. He heard the crash." Itachi lowered his hand and wiped away Sasuke's tears with the palm of his hand. Then, without warning, he leaned over and placed his lips on Sasuke's. He backed away and started to crawl out of the closet. Just before he snuck out, he spoke again. "Remember, Sasuke: I love you."

Sasuke stared after his older brother in shock. Itachi left the closet door open as he left. Sasuke crawled to the clothes rack and peeked out. Footsteps echoed up the marble stairs of the living room as his father came up. Itachi stood in the middle of Sasuke's room, breathing evenly. Their father burst through the door and staggered in.

"Damn it, Itachi, get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry, Father."

"For what?"

"I accidentally broke Mother's vase."

Their father glared at Itachi hatefully. He stepped closer to Itachi and sneered. "Is that so? Then I'll need to administer a punishment, won't I?" He didn't give Itachi any time to answer as he brought a glass bottle down on Itachi's head. Blood and liquor spattered onto the wood floor as their father left the room. Itachi lifted his hand up to his forehead in pain. He wiped away blood and glass.

Sasuke ran out of the closet and to his brother's side. "Itachi, are you okay? Why'd you do that?"

"I'm fine, Sasuke. Just help me get the glass out of my hair."

Sasuke nodded and began to gently pull tiny pieces of glass out of Itachi's hair. As he did this, he wondered why Itachi hadn't answered his second question.

**The Next Morning**

"Wake up, Sasuke."

"Hmm? 'Kay, 'Tachi… Just a few more minutes…"

"No, Sasuke. Open your eyes. I have to tell you something."

Sasuke wiped at his eyes and wiped opened them groggily. Itachi smiled slightly and leaned down, pressing his lips against his little brother's. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Itachi pulled away and pecked Sasuke's forehead. "I love you, Sasuke. Remember that."

He giggled. "Itachi! You said that yesterday! You're so silly!" Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his older brother's shoulders. Itachi looked down and paused, then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I know I said it yesterday, but I really do love you." He pulled away and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. Sasuke giggled again and lifted his head to kiss Itachi's cheek.

"I love you too, 'Tachi."

"Do you promise to stay in here and not come out?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Okay, 'Tachi. I won't leave my room. I don't want to… Thank you."

"You're welcome." Itachi got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I have to go now. Go back to sleep, okay?" He stepped out of the room and shut the door, locking it. Carefully, he walked down the hallway to the stairs that led to the kitchen. Itachi pulled a knife from the large set his mother owned. Walking down the hallway, he pressed his ear to the servants' quarters. Smiling, he opened the door, hiding the knife behind his back.

He walked over to the first door in the hallway. Placing the knife above the maid's neck, he gently slid it across her throat. When she didn't react, he smiled.

Itachi did this to every single person that worked for his parents in the house. When he had finished, Itachi placed the knife in the hand of a man who had fallen asleep in a chair. Itachi opened the man's eyes. "Thank you for helping me." The man choked out blood as he drew his last, bloody breath.

He walked up the stairs and down twisting corridors to reach his parents room. He had grabbed another, larger knife from the kitchen before starting this "journey". As he entered his parents room, both remained asleep and oblivious to him. Itachi slid the knife over his mother's throat to make her death fast. Then he shook his father awake. Once the man's eyes were open fully and staring angrily at him, Itachi raised the knife and brought it down quickly, slicing open his shoulder. A piercing scream echoed through the empty mansion. Itachi pulled the knife out, tearing flesh and bone. He brought it down again.

And again.

And again.

He didn't stop until his father had screamed out his final breath. Then, his expression unchanged and cold, he left the knife in his father's body and headed downstairs. Itachi sat in the chair for a long time. Around eleven he called the police.

…

Sasuke woke to the sound of police sirens. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the window. Outside was an ambulance, but there was no one inside the open doors. There were people carrying out bodies on a stretcher, but not one of them was alive.

His eyes widened when he saw his mother's corpse, dead and cold just like the rest. Sasuke continued to look until they finished. He hadn't seen them carry out his brother.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he ran to the bedroom door, trying to open the door to find it locked from the outside. "ITAAACHI! LET ME OUT OF HERE! ITACHI! HELP! Help… Itachi?" He sank down and began to sob. Sasuke had never been dumb, and somewhere deep down he knew it had to be Itachi. But why? Why had he killed everyone? Why spare him?

"Hey! Who's in there?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke cried. The doorknob jiggled then clicked, opening slightly then hitting Sasuke in the back.

"Little boy, you have to come out now."

"Itachi… Where's Itachi?"

"Your brother is fine. If you come out you can see him."

Sasuke pushed himself up and got out of the way. A large, muscular man came through the door and checked the room and then Sasuke. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. Itachi?"

"He's downstairs. Come on." The man held out his hand and Sasuke took it. Wiping tears away, he walked slowly downstairs with the man.

"It everyone dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

They reached the outside within a minute. The man told him to sit on the sidewalk as he walked over to a pretty nurse.

"Are there any survivors, aside from Itachi and the boy?"

"No, Zabuza, I'm afraid not. And the boy's name is Sasuke, he's the second son. Where was he?"

"His room. The door was locked. What about the fingerprints on the knives?"

"Itachi's. He's definitely guilty. There's no way he'll get the death penalty, though. Being an Uchiha he'll probably only get locked away in the back of a mental ward somewhere."

"I wonder what caused this… Do you have any ideas, Haku?"

"I think he just snapped, but we won't know until the psychological analysis." He paused and looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, come here. Do you want to see Itachi?"

Sasuke looked up and nodded. He walked over to the pretty nurse and looked up at him. Haku smiled and patted his head. "He's right in here."

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled happily and ran up into the ambulance truck, hugging his older brother lovingly. Itachi pecked Sasuke's forehead. "I'm sorry I can't hug you, Sasuke. But aren't you happy. Now father will never hurt you again, and mother and the staff won't look away. You're free."

"But Itachi…"

"Sh… I did this for you. I love you, Sasuke." He smiled warmly and shut his eyes, retreating into his mind. Sasuke cried and continued to hug his brother, refusing to let go.

**A Week Later**

Haku squeezed Sasuke's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Dr.Hyuuga has a little girl your age and a nephew a year older. You'll be happy here." He knocked on the door and waited. Moments later a woman in a white cleaning outfit answered and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Haku. It's a pleasure to see you again. Well, considering the circumstances, not very good, but still, a pleasure." She smiled and looked down. "Oh, you must be Sasuke. Well, come in. I'll take you to the play room."

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Play room?"

"See Sasuke?" Haku bent down and smiled at him. "I told you that you would be happy here!"

They walked down long hallways until the cleaning lady stopped at an open door. "Here it is. Go on in, Hinata's playing. I'm sure you'll love her!"

Sasuke hid behind Haku as they went in. Hinata looked up and blushed. "H-hello, Haku."

"Hey, Hinata. I'd like you to meet Sasuke."

"Um… Hi." Sasuke said as he peeked out from behind Haku. Hinata turned a dark shade of red and went back to playing.

"Go on, Sasuke. Go play." Haku pushed Sasuke and left the room with the cleaning lady. Sasuke walked over to a pile of stuffed animals and went to pick one up when something growled from within. Sasuke screamed and ran away, hiding behind a chair. Brown hair popped out of the giant pile, and purple-white eyes glared angrily.

"These are mine. You can't touch my reading spot! Play with Hinata!" With that, the boy's head popped back into the pile.

"T-that's Neji… He l-likes to read."

"Oh…"


	2. Part Two Wooden Jesus

Wooden Jesus is by Temple of the Dog, which was a one-time thing with Pearl Jam and Soundgarden, I think. Seriously, look it up. And thank you to the few people who read this, two days out! You know how happy that makes me? I should write gay incest more often! P The rain is copyrighted by me, since I am God and I make the rain. Watch Sixth Sense. It's on now. -points to TV- **Warnings to be ignored:** Um… Naru/Gaa goodness! Q Implications, at least, I don't like straying from the main couple unless needed, like with the Sasu/Hina I'm making! Yes, that's right folks, not only is Kellye writing a story about a couple she doesn't like, but she's also implying straightness and marriage! (Doesn't like marriage…) Can anyone guess who Hinata loves? I'll give you a hint, it's a girl and her initials are SH. -people stare at me blankly- She's a main, fucking character. -crickets- Well FUCK YOU! I'm not giving that away until tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day… Hopefully the former. Oh, the lyrics Itachi says (it's obvious when) are from "I Don't Believe In Love" by Queensryche. All done with this. I Yaoi!!

**Remember Part Two**

_Wooden Jesus, where are you from?_

_Korea or Canada or maybe Taiwan?_

_I didn't know it was the Holy Land_

_But I believed from the minute the check left my hand._

Sasuke leaned back onto the wall. His face was smug, but it was obvious he was listening to the woman in front of him.

"I… I h-have a pr-proposal! W-we could get m-married…"

His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "What?"

"I'm in love…"

"With me?"

"No! Not with you!" Hinata's face turned bright red and she looked away. "I- I can't leave un-until I get m-married. I-if we get m-married, then I c-could leave…"

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you in love with?"

Hinata didn't answer, just simply turned redder and ran away. Sasuke stared after her then shrugged. "Let me buy a ring, Hinata!"

He turned around and walked down the other hall. Neji sat in a dark room with a light illuminating his pale skin. The man looked up and smiled briskly.

"Sasuke… Going on a trip?"

"Why?"

"If you're getting married, you must invite your brother."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I swear, you must be a psychic. Yeah, I'm going. I'll be gone for a week. If I don't come back, assume Itachi got out and killed me." He sighed again and grabbed a coat from the hook. "Have fun with your medical journals, Neji."

"Oh, I will."

**Two Hours Later**

_And I pray, can I be saved? _

_I spent all my money on a future grave_

_Wooden Jesus, I'll cut you in_

_On twenty percent of my future sin_

Sasuke sat back on the bus seat. Rain pounded on the window that he looked out of. A glum expression was plastered on his face. His bag lay on the floor by his feet.

He was jerked forward suddenly as the bus came to a sudden halt. Sasuke glared up angrily and saw a blonde woman enter the bus. She frowned slightly when she saw there were hardly any seats left on the bus. Her eyes focused on where Sasuke sat. She walked over to him proudly and sat down, not paying attention to the evil look Sasuke was giving her. After a few minutes of glaring at her, Sasuke turned away to stare glumly out the window again.

The next stop was even more sudden than the first, and it also yielded a blonde passenger. His entire physique **(a/n: I spelt that right the first time! D Go me!)** _was_ self confidence. His shiny golden hair and perfect smile just seemed to make even the darkest part of the storm outside okay. He walked up to the woman who had sat next to Sasuke earlier.

"Hey Temari! How are you?"

She looked up and frowned. "Shut up. We're almost there. I don't like talking on the way."

"Well, answer me this: Who is that?" The blonde man pointed to Sasuke's chest, his blue eyes filled with wonder. She looked over to Sasuke then back to the blonde man.

"No clue." With that, the woman tuned out the further babblings of the blonde man. Sasuke determined, by the way the guy stood, that he was some sort of retarded idiot. **(a/n: My dog just farted like an old lady! I have a retarded ADD old lady dog! OMG!)** Hell, there were at least five seats left, and he was _standing_. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag up. Shuffling through folded clothes, he came upon a tiny picture that he had kept over the years. It was him and Itachi as children. The figures that had been his parents were marked out with black pen. Sasuke sighed and let it slip through his fingers to the bottom of the bag again.

The bus slowed to a stop(amazingly), and through the dim lighting was a dull wooden sign.

**Konoha Mental Facility**

_Porcelain Mary, her majesties pure_

_Looking for Virgin territory _

_Coat hanger halos, they don't come cheap_

_From television shepherds with living room sheep_

"So you're visiting someone here too?" The blonde man was smiling widely, even though he was soaked to the bone. Sasuke glared and turned away. The man stared at him for a second, a dumb look on his face, then he began to speak again. "Well, I'm visiting my boyfriend! Temari's visiting him too, only Gaara is her younger brother!"

"I'm visiting my brother too…" Sasuke muttered, hoping to God that the blonde hadn't heard him. But God was most certainly not on Sasuke's side, and the blonde heard the tiny, miniscule statement.

"Ah! That's where I recognize you from! You're Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivour from the Uchiha Massacre! My aunt told me that you went to live with the Hyuugas. They're really great doctors. I actually know Neji personally! He's hot, isn't he?" A dreamy look crossed the blonde's face at that, and he stopped talking. Sasuke, regretting doing so, spoke up about the blonde's obvious infatuation with his friend.

"Even if Neji were gay, he wouldn't like someone like _you._ Anyway, he has a crush on a girl, so you're out of luck."

The blonde winked. "You'd think so, but you'd be wrong!" With that he giggled and skipped off. It didn't take long for him to fall flat on his face. The woman(Temari, Sasuke supposed), stifled a laugh. They were walking together, though neither had talked. The man(Sasuke had yet to learn his name) continued to run and fall. It took all of Sasuke's will to not burst out into laughter.

All three of them arrived at the building at the same time. It was large and painted white, but the colour was faded and gray with dirt and time. Large double doors stood blocking the inside from the outside. From where Sasuke stood, there were no windows, no light from the outside. He truly wondered how his brother could stand it.

The receptionist checked their ID and led them down the hallway to a series of rooms. Each was like a prison cell, in that the holes in the wall were barred off. It was supposed to be so that they wouldn't be confined as much, and so the nurses could see what they were doing at all times. **(a/n: I don't think insane asylums have that, honestly. Just prisons. But, you know, screw that. I want bars, and I will get bars! Wahahahaha!)** She left them, the door entering the hallway slamming shut with a sickening finality.

There was another man(or, Sasuke _thought_ it was a man, the clothes and the mask didn't do much for gender) sitting outside a cell. The blonde pointed and began to talk again. "That's Tobi, he comes here a lot to visit Deidara. Did you read about him in the papers?"

Sasuke paused. "I think so. Isn't he the guy who went crazy and killed a lot of people with bombs?" He nodded.

"Yeah, everyone here was obviously deemed unfit for death. Well, except for my boyfriend. He didn't mean to kill anyone. His grandma kept him from death row. The only way to do that is to keep him in here for four years. But I'm happy, 'cause he gets out next month! Isn't that great?"

"If you think having a killer let out as great, then yes." Sasuke walked away and down the middle the hall. Ever since he had read Silence of the Lambs, he had never dared to walk next to the cells. At the very end was Itachi. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Each time he came to visit his brother, he was caught off guard by how much he adored him. "Itachi?"

The dark red eyes looked up at him. When they caught sight of Sasuke, the widened with happiness and surprise. "Hello, little brother. Visiting me?"

"Yeah. I have news for you, but it's a secret so I have to come in. Is that okay with you."

"Nothing would please me more than having my little brother next to me." He smiled slightly and patted the bed. Sasuke paused and pulled out a paper clip. He quickly undid it and unlocked the door. **(a/n: Yes, yes, they would have tighter security for killers, duh. But you know, we're not dealing with Hannibal. Most everyone in this hallway isn't going to go killing everyone! Plus how else will Sasuke get in? Just say, "Hey, I wanna go sit next to my brother. He might have killed everyone, but I'm in love with that man, so fuck off and give me the key!") **

Sasuke shut the door quietly and walked over to Itachi's bed. When he sat, immediately there were arms around his waist. Sasuke wrapped his own arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him slightly. "I'm getting married."

Itachi frowned. "But Sasuke, I love you. You love me, right? I killed everyone for you."

"It's a favour, Itachi. If I get married to Hinata, we can have our own house, and she can be with the person she loves. Of course, I would rent an apartment close to here so I could visit you." Sasuke pecked Itachi's mouth. "I love you that much.

"Come to the wedding?"

"Yes, alright. I will. Or, I can try. You have to set it up, though." Itachi's eyes glanced up at the spot above his door. Sasuke followed and gulped. "I awoke on impact under surveillance from the camera eye, searching high and low. The criminal mind found at the scene of the crime, handcuffed and blind, I didn't do it. She said she loved me, I guess I never knew. But do we ever, ever really know? She said she'd meet me on the other side, but I knew right then I'd never find her." He leaned down and kissed Sasuke.

"You should go now. I don't want you to get in trouble. They're watching, Sasuke."

"Who's watching?"

There was no answer. Itachi tuned out, ignoring everything. Sasuke left the warmth of his brother's arms and left the cell, making sure to bring the paperclip. He made his way down the hall and out the door, stopping for nothing. He stood outside in the rain, waiting for the bus.

_And I pray, can I be saved?_

_I spent all my money on a future grave_

_Wooden Jesus, I'll cut you in_

_On twenty percent of my future sin_


	3. Part Three

Okay, so here's the last little bit! I hope… God, if I become obsessed with this, I'm going to be really fucking upset. -glare- Thank you to my wonderful Duncan, who told me the great name! -happy Kellye smile- Hooray for him! He must have a wonderful toaster! -hands Duncan a chopstick- There you are, love!

Mild to moderate Ita/Sasu, depending on your morals. Of course, you did decide to read gay incest, no matter how mild it is, so I guess your morals aren't against it. Oh, and of course some yuri! Just very, very, very small little bits of it. There's gonna be a wedding! Sasu/Hina wedding! O-O I think I want to write that kiss… The awkwardness! Oh, yes… And at one point Itachi uses lyrics from Revolution Calling by Queensryche. I also think that as obvious, so I won't tell you when in fear of ruining the story.

**Remember Part Three**

Neji sat down and smirked. "So Sasuke, getting married to my little cousin? **(a/n: believe it or not, that took me forever to spell!)** I didn't know you liked people. Ever since I've known you you've always been so anti-social and obsessed with that crazy brother of yours."

Sasuke turned his head to the mirror and glared at Neji's reflection in the glass. He tightened the tie **(do people wear ties at weddings?)** and slumped down into the large chair. Neji giggled and walked over to Sasuke. "Well, you look beautiful. You might even put the bride to shame. Is your crazy brother coming?"

"I arranged it… But he should've been here by now… Do you know who Hinata loves?"

"You? That's what I would assume… I mean, you _are_ getting married to her. Right?"

"Well, yes. We're going to buy a house together, you know. We talked about it, and she's agreed to buying a house nearer to the asylum…"

"Ah, by the way, did you know you gain all your parent's assets once you tie the knot? You could raise a fine little punk with all that money… I want to marry you myself for that money. Money marrying into money… They used to do that for cousins, you know, to keep the family blood. I think, that if you or Itachi had been a girl, that maybe your love would've been okay. But it's not. It's very disgusting. If I were you, I'd keep it a secret. Never know when the witch hunts will start up again."

Sasuke stared at Neji in disbelief. "How did you-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It could very well be a trap. Deny it."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. A gruff voice asked to be let in, and Neji answered the door, frowning. His eyes lit up when he saw Itachi, handcuffed and smirking, his red eyes gleaming brightly in the fluorescent lighting. Itachi directed those eyes right to his little brother, and his face sort of lit up.

After a long pause of no motion, Sasuke got up and walked over to Itachi, standing right in front of him. Wrapping his arms around him, Sasuke shoved his head onto his brother's shoulders. Itachi smiled and attempted to pet Sasuke's head, failing miserably since his hands were bound together by handcuffs.

"I am truly sorry for not being able to return the gesture." Itachi ducked down as Sasuke lifted his head, slight tears in his eyes. Their lips touched instantly, and Sasuke almost melted. Neji and the man who had brought Itachi stared at the two kissing men. It wasn't that they were brothers, it was just the fact that no one really ever sees two men kiss, especially when one of those men is about to get married to a beautiful young woman.

"Oh, that's okay. Did I tell you we're going to move near where you live? I can visit you all the time. I might even sleep there."

"You told me. Now, I must meet the woman. Take me to her, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed and grabbed Itachi's elbow. The man who had come with Itachi snapped back to his senses and pushed Sasuke away. "I'm sorry, but he isn't allowed to go anywhere without me. For safety reasons." Sasuke glared at the man and hugged Itachi's arm like he had done so long ago. It brought comfort to his thoughts.

"Um… Itachi?" Neji paused as the red eyes glanced over at him. "You'll get to meet her soon. The wedding starts in half an hour. We have to go down right now, actually." Sasuke glanced up at the clock and nodded, trying to walk while still holding on to Itachi. The four of them headed out the door to the main hall of the church. **(a/n: I've never been to a wedding. I have no clue what it's like. So I'll skip the entire thing, aside from describing Hinata's pretty dress and their newlywed kiss. -blank stare- I don't even know what a church looks like on the inside. I mean, sure I was raised Catholic and majorly religious for most of my life. Doesn't mean I remember anything.)**

The hall was decorated with flowers, and a large cross hung above the alter. Stained glass windows reflected the life of their Lord. An older woman played on the organ as she waited for the ceremony to begin. People had begun to fill the benches and sat there in happy anticipation. Sasuke gulped. Even if the wedding meant nothing to either party, he was still nervous. It was probably just the thought of settling down so young that terrified him. Maybe it was the thought that Hinata had lied about loving somebody else, and really wanted him. He gulped.

As they walked down the aisle, people gasped in surprise, whispering to each other. Sasuke was still clinging to his brother in fear and nervousness. But that wasn't what made the crowd gasp. It was _who_ Sasuke was clinging to. They didn't realize that the two were brothers. All they knew was that they were in the presence of an evil, insane killer. The news had been so long ago, but that man had killed his parents and their staff.

What the media had always failed to say, was the suffering Itachi had had to go through. From the day Sasuke was born, he had loved his little brother, in more ways than he could say. Yet, his perfection made it hard for his parents to see how wonderful Sasuke truly was. The worst part was his father didn't love Sasuke, and abused him. His little clumsy brother had broken the vase, and his father's face had "this is the end of the line" written all over it. In fear for his brother, he had taken the fall, knowing that his father would never punish him as severely.

That day had been the final straw.

Now, years later, he stood handcuffed awaiting for his brother to get married. The anger he felt build up inside was only for the woman who Sasuke was about to get married to, not for Sasuke. Not a day had passed where Itachi was happy to have saved Sasuke. He didn't blame him. Though this anger was very strong, it was subsided by the promise of Sasuke being nearer to him. There was no way of ever escaping the hallway he lived in, but to have the light of his little brother with him would be worth the hurt.

The music played as the doors opened. Hinata stepped through with her father. The white gown she wore slid along the floor lightly. It clung tightly to her figure, and complimented her pale skin with overwhelming brilliance. People stared at her beauty in disbelief. Hinata seemed to be an angel with empty lavender eyes. She smiled at Sasuke, who wore a face placid and cold. Itachi looked at her, nodding slightly in approval. He thought that if Sasuke was going to marry someone other than him, that at least she was very beautiful.

As she reached the alter, her father sat and her bridesmaid stood next to her. The wedding came together perfectly, not a thing out of place. Hinata and Sasuke had practiced many times to get their acting correct so that they would seem intimate. As Sasuke placed the ring on Hinata's finger, he leaned down for a kiss, pecking her lips and making it last. His stomach turned over in disgust. After all, Hinata was now the only other person Sasuke had ever kissed.

**Seven Months Later**

"How are you, Itachi?"

He smiled and pet the woman's pale hand. Just fine, thank you. It's nice of you to visit me."

"W-well, Sasuke has to, has to w-work today, and I need to k-keep his promise. He is m-my husband, after all."

"You seem disgusted by the fact."

Hinata blushed. "I-it's just that, um, I-I don't l-love him like you d-do. W-we only got m-married so I could b-be with Sakura…"

"Isn't unrequited love wonderful? I couldn't imagine my life without little Sasuke. Are you going to have any children with him, Hinata? I would think it strange for the two of you to not have a baby."

She blushed even more. "W-why did you k-kill your family?"

"For a price I'd do about anything, except pull the trigger. For that I'd need a pretty good cause."

"Oh…"

They sat there in silence for minutes until a nurse came down the hall. "Mrs.Uchiha, visiting hours are over. I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Will you be coming tomorrow?"

"I-I don't think so… S-Sasuke should b-be visiting."

Itachi smiled and went back to his bed. **(a/n: bed is 1,666 words)**, waiting patiently for Hinata to leave so the hall lights would turn out. There was a certain amount of peace in the dark. Most everyone stopped complaining and slept, no matter the time. Of course, without windows and clocks, there was no way of knowing the time to sleep and the time to wake. Everyone counted on the florescence to tell them what to do.

And so as the lights went out, so did Itachi's mind. He surrendered himself to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke sighed as he saw the blonde enter the waiting room. For some reason, they had become connected through Hinata's girlfriend. Naruto smiled and ran up to him. "Hey Sasuke! Visiting your brother?"

"I am not your friend. Nor will I ever be. Leave me alone."

Naruto frowned and then laughed. "You got me, okay? Why're you here so early? Visiting hours don't start until nine."

"I know that. I just got here, that's all…" He yawned and wiped away sleepy tears. The bags under his eyes gave away that he was lying. In truth, Sasuke had sat on the same chair for seven hours. When he came, he figured he could buy a visit. Oddly, since there were other people in the hall, they couldn't disturb them. Sasuke hadn't expected that they'd be so considerate of the others…

When morning had come, he had thought that they'd let him in. But obviously they were very strict about everything. Dealing with killers must've made them like that. And so Sasuke had sat waiting.

"Alright, it's close enough. You can go in now, Mr.Uchiha." Sasuke got up and practically ran to the door. The woman behind the desk walked over and unlocked the door, letting both Sasuke and Naruto in. The blonde walked over to Gaara's cage and sat down on the floor, watching him sleep. Sasuke walked down the hall and looked into the cell.

"Itachi? Are you awake?"

"Come in."

"I can't do that, but if you'd like I could ask if we could go for a walk. Would you like that?"

"I'm not a puppy, Sasuke. I don't need to use the bathroom outside. They have a bathroom here." Itachi pointed over to a space in the cells diagonal to him. His red eyes stared blankly at his little brother. "And I don't think they'd just let me out. I'd run and hide. After all, living in a cage most of your life does sort of rob you of pride…"

"I'll get you out eventually. I love you."

Itachi smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke. I've always loved you, since the day they brought you home. I saw you and my heart ached. Baby Sasuke was cute, but adult Sasuke is cuter."

Sasuke blushed. They sat there in a sort of longing silence. It was happiness that Sasuke felt whenever he was near Itachi. He gained a certain amount of purpose. And that was almost enough…

**The End, I Guess… O-O**


End file.
